Coolsville Central: Two Silent Witnesses
by wsdsrdbw4096
Summary: Fourth entry of my Coolsville Central series, sequel to A Case of Bone Heads! and takes place after the events of APNSD. When Daphne gets kidnapped by two dark-looking figures, the gang has to team up with a cat and mouse duo, who witnessed the kidnapping, and find her before it's too late. Please read and review! Formerly titled A Troubling Time in Coolsville.
1. Background and a kidnapping

**Author's note: Here's the new entry in the adventures of Mystery Inc. for my series _Coolsville Central_ , the name of my modern-day reboot of the franchise for Dimension One.**

 **This story takes place about a year after the conclusion of APNSD, by which point the gang are now attending high school and are turning 15, and it also serves as the sequel to my _Tom and Jerry_ story _The Long Journey_ , which I have placed on indefinite hiatus due to lack of inspiration. Fortunately, this story will not feature spoilers from that story.**

 **One thing to note is that starting with this story, I'll be featuring other Hanna-Barbera characters in my _Coolsville Central_ stories, which were inspired by my friends Ellis97 and The Thirteenth Ghost, as well as my use of the other HB characters in my ongoing D4 and D5-2 stories (D4: _A Coolsville Central High School Story_ and _Scooby-Doo and the Railway Phantom!_. D5-2: _The Secret of Coolsville Central High School_ )**

 **I don't own Scooby-Doo or Tom and Jerry. They belong to Hanna-Barbera Productions and Warner Bros.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Background and a kidnapping

 _July 15, 2010_

It has been almost two years since Mystery Inc., consisting of Frederick "Fred" Jones, Velma Dinkley, Daphne Blake, Norville "Shaggy" Rogers and their Great Dane Scoobert "Scooby" Doo, solved the case of the Skeleton Men, which were the disguises of jewel smugglers operating in their school.

In the months since the case, the gang had caught several other similar supernatural-related cases, most of which turned out to be criminals taking advantage of a supernatural or urban legend and using it as a safe cover for their criminal activities.

In the summer of 2009, Fred, Velma, Daphne and Shaggy all graduated from their elementary school. They were enrolled in Coolsville Central High School the following September.

Grade 9 was vastly different than in elementary school for the gang. There was more independence for them, and they have gotten involved in school clubs and societies in high school.

Shaggy became involved in the school's guitar, radio and gymnasium clubs. His feat in helping the school win first place in the state gymnasium competitions in the freshman category earned the nickname as "Central's most swingingest student."

Daphne became involved in the school's newsletter editors, and her reputation of being the rich, spoiled heir to the Blake family fortune started to erode.

Velma became involved in the school's science club, and her willingness to help other students with their homework made her fairly popular.

Fred became involved in the school's football team, and his handsome looks made him quite popular among girls, particularly with the cheerleaders.

In addition to the separate clubs, the gang as a whole also began their involvement in the mystery-solvers club in school.

In the meantime, following the bombshell allegation in Senator Francis Jones' involvement in the Skeleton Men case back in 2008, a new senator was elected to take his seat at the Ohio Statehouse, representing Ohio's 8th senatorial district that also consists of Coolsville.

In addition, Coolsville held a municipal election in 2009 that saw a new mayor in the form of Larry Gaunt elected, and following his taking office, the mayor's first act was to renew Chief of Police Gil Mason's contract as the city's top cop.

In the same time following Mason's reappointment as chief of police, Sam took part in coordinating a major bust as part of Mayor Gaunt's anti-corruption drive, and it was his coordination in the major bust that led to his promotion to Commander.

Sam's promotion to Commander also came with a new office, where he's now the Assistant to the Director of Special Operations, a post currently held by Assistant Chief Derek Harewood, who Sam had a great working relationship with.

Of course, Sam's promotion was met with annoyance from Deputy Chief Rupert Gosnell, the Director of Internal Affairs, who once again tried to reason with Mason about to promotion to no avail.

With that being said, Sam has reasons to feel that the clouds are forming in the horizon, especially after Mason approved Gosnell appointment of Captain Steve Garland as Assistant to the Director of Internal Affairs.

Sam has severe reservations about Garland's capabilities and honesty, due to an police brutality incident that occurred back in 2002.

It happened when an unarmed robbery suspect was viciously Tasered and beaten by four officers as he was getting arrested. The man later lost his hearing as a result of the brutal treatment and subsequently launched a lawsuit against the city for the incident.

However, Garland, who was the captain in command of the division the four officers were assigned to, was alleged to have arranged the disappearances of the people that witnessed the beating, as well as covering up the officers' involvement in a protection racket.

As a result, the four officers were cleared of any wrongdoing by the courts, although the city did settle with the victim out of court, which Sam suspected was done to silence the victim.

With that corrupt captain now the Assistant to the Director of Internal Affairs, Sam knew that his quest to reform the department is going to get tougher, not to mention the fact that a lot of the officers still prefer the old ways of quiet bribery.

* * *

That late night, everything is asleep in the neighbourhood of Dawsburg.

Except for two dark-looking figures that were aboard a van parked outside the brick wall separating the Blake Mansion with Baker Lane.

"You ready to do this?" One of the figures asked.

"Yeah. Let's get moving." The second figure nodded as they got off the van.

As the two figures got off the van, one of them had a piece of rope and a roll of duct tape ready while the second figure was holding onto a ladder as they prepared to climb over the brick wall.

Looking around and making sure there were no cameras around, the two figures climb over the wall.

Several moments later, they returned to the van. One of them was carrying a burden in his arms.

The burden had red hair and was tied up and gaged by the duct tape.

* * *

 **Uh oh. Seems like someone is getting kidnapped.**

 **Who was the burden in the kidnapper's arms? All I can say is stay tuned and please read and review!**


	2. Enter the cat and mouse

Chapter 2: Enter the cat and mouse

During this time, near a pile of trash cans located by the side of a restaurant across Baker Lane from the Blake Mansion, a blue-furred cat and a brown mouse were sleeping for the night after one long day.

Their sleep was interrupted when the van pulled over and knocked over a trash can.

"Hey, keep it down!" The first figure said angrily to his partner, who was behind the wheel. "We don't want to attract much attention."

"Don't worry, that trash can is already empty, so we won't leave a trail." The second figure reassured him. "As long as I straighten the can."

As the two figures were speaking, the cat and mouse were awaken by the noise.

The cat peeked over to the van and his eyes narrowed. He had a feeling that the two figures he saw exiting the van were up to no good.

His instincts were proven to be correct, as he and the mouse later saw the two figures jumping over the brick wall across the street with one of them carrying a ladder.

The mouse turned to him and his face give him a look as if he was saying, "There's something suspicious about those two men in the van."

The cat nodded as if he was saying, "Yeah."

However, before he could continue his thoughts, he felt an urge to sneeze from the wind.

At this point, those two figures have returned to the van with the burden.

"That sure was a piece of cake." The first figure said. "You'd think that one of the city's most powerful people will have heavy security at his home, but instead, look what we've got here!"

"Indeed, James." The second figure nodded. "The boss sure will be happy about this, and that'll teach those Blakes on thinking twice before meddling with our business and firing us."

As the two men got on the van, the cat tried to prevent himself from sneezing.

But then, he couldn't help it. He sneezed into the dark silent night.

At that point, the two men stopped in their tracks.

"Hey Joe, did you hear that?" James asked his partner.

"Yes I did." Joe nodded as he loaded the little burden onto the van before pointing at the nearby trash cans across the street and added. "It came from those trash cans over there!"

"Let's go check!" James agreed as the two men walked over with their flashlights on.

The cat and mouse, knowing that they may be in great danger, quickly tried to run off and find another hiding place, but the two men caught sight of them.

"It's a cat and mouse!" James shouted. "They must have saw us pulling the job!"

"Quick!" Joe ordered. "Get rid of them before they try to get some help."

The two men grabbed their guns and then tried to chase down the cat and mouse, who quickly raced down the street.

After a wild goose chase onto Easy Street, the two men lost the cat and mouse near a small house right next to the Blake Mansion.

"Drat!" James said. "We've lost them!"

"Well, at least those two animals wouldn't remember a thing since we scared them off." Joe said. "We'd better get moving before the people in the neighbourhood gets suspicious."

"Right." James nodded before they returned to the van.

During this time, the cat and mouse raced into the neighbouring house through the opened basement window.

As soon as they raced through the window, they realize that they were in the mid-air and fell to the floor, crashing into a pile of stuff which caused the house' occupants to wake up from the noise.

Upstairs, Sam sat up on his bed when he heard the crash from the basement.

"You hear something, Sam?" Wendy asked her husband as she sat up.

"Yes. It's coming from the basement." Sam replied as he grabbed his glasses and his department-issued handgun. "Probably a burglar."

"If it is a burglar, then he sure picked the wrong house to break into." Wendy said as she joined her husband and headed down the stairs.

During this time, Scooby, who was sleeping on the mattress down at the living room downstairs, also woke up from the sound of the crash and joined Sam and Wendy in investigating the crash from the basement.

"Rhat was that?" He asked Sam and Wendy as he joined them.

"Might be a burglar, Scoobert." Sam replied as they headed down the stairs into the basement.

When they arrived at the basement and turned on the lights, they saw a huge mess.

"Someone sure broke into the house through the open basement window." Wendy said as she pointed to the mess and window.

"Scooby, go and sniff out anyone that is behind this." Sam said, not planning on using the "Shoot first and ask questions later" approach.

Scooby nodded before going over to sniff around the area. He soon sniff out something and started growling.

"What is it, Scooby?" Wendy asked.

"Is it a burglar?" Sam asked.

"Ruh ruh!" Scooby shook his head. "Rit's re cat rand rouse."

"A cat and what?" Sam asked.

"I think he means mouse." Wendy remarked just as the culprits to the mess emerged from the mess, revealing a blue-furred cat and a brown mouse.

Seeing Scooby growling at him, the cat quickly give him hand gestures as if he was saying, "I come in peace, don't worry! My friend and I were running away from something."

"Running away?" Scooby asked, being able to understand the cat telepathically. "Running away from what?"

The mouse give him hand gestures as if he was saying, "Two bad guys."

During this time, Wendy suggested, "I think these two should be returned to the pet shop."

"Good idea, dear." Sam said. "But I'm afraid we'll have to do that tomorrow morning, as all of the pet shops are closed at this time."

Just then, Shaggy and his sister Sugie came down the stairs.

"What just happened, Mom?" Shaggy asked as they arrived in the basement.

"It's just a cat and mouse accidentally entering the basement from the open window, Norville." Wendy replied.

"Shouldn't you and Maggie be asleep, son?" Sam asked.

"Like, we tried, Dad, but we were awaken by the crash from the basement." Shaggy replied as he saw Scooby and the cat and mouse.

"Look! A cat and mouse!" Sugie said as she pointed to the two animals.

"Yes, we know, dear." Wendy nodded. "We'll be sending them to the pet store first thing tomorrow morning."

During this time, Scooby asked the mouse, "Two bad guys? What were they doing?"

Before either of them could answer, Sam said, "Alright, everyone. We should go back to sleep. Scooby, you keep an eye on those two visitors. I don't want them to cause any trouble in the house. Understood?"

"Reah!" Scooby nodded as he saluted the police commander before they head back up to their bedrooms.

As they head up the stairs, Shaggy asked Scooby about the cat and mouse, "Like, what are their names, Scooby?"

Scooby turned to the two animals, both of whom give him hand gestures as if they were telling their names.

Understanding them telepathically, Scooby replied, "Rom and Rerry."

"Tom and Jerry?" Sugie asked.

The cat and mouse duo nodded.

"What were they doing in the basement?" Shaggy asked.

"Rey said rey were running away from two rad guys." Scooby explained.

"Two bad guys?" Shaggy asked. "What were they doing?"

Before Tom or Jerry could reply, Wendy said, "Alright, Norville, Maggie. It's way past your bedtimes. You can still play with them tomorrow morning, before your father and I return them to the pet shop."

"Alright, Mom." Sugie sighed before she and her brother turned to the three animals.

"Talk to you guys tomorrow morning." Shaggy said. "Goodnight, Scoob."

"Nice to meet you, Tom and Jerry." Sugie added.

Tom and Jerry both nodded before everyone went to get some sleep.

Little did the Rogers or Scooby realize that Tom and Jerry were witnesses to a kidnapping that occurred at the Blake Mansion next door.

* * *

 **Please read and review!**


	3. A ransom demand

Chapter 3: A ransom demand

 _July 16, 2010_

The next morning, Sam's morning was interrupted by a phone call.

The call came as he was about to have his breakfast, and his wife almost went to answer it.

"I got it, dear." Sam said to his wife as he went to answer the phone.

"Hello?" He asked as he pick up the phone.

Pause.

"Oh, good morning, Mr. Blake." Sam said before taking note of the tone of urgency in George's voice. "What's the matter? You don't sound so good."

As he made the remark, his children, Scooby, Tom and Jerry entered the dining room.

"What?" Sam asked, his voice becoming alert. "My word!"

There was another pause before he said, "She wasn't in her bedroom when Jenkins went to check on her?"

During this time, Shaggy, Sugie, Scooby, Tom and Jerry looked at each other with stunned looks on their faces.

"Alright, George. I'll have men coming over to your mansion right away, and I'll be right over." Sam continued before hanging up.

"What's the matter, dear?" Wendy asked when she saw the troubled look on her husband's face.

Turning to her and their children, Sam replied, "Daphne is missing."

* * *

A few minutes later, there were several police cruisers parked in the Blake Mansion as Sam issued the alert to Major Crimes Division.

Sam himself soon arrived at the scene, where he greeted several of his investigators.

"Commander Rogers, sir!" One of the officers said as he arrived at the mansion.

Sam nodded before approaching one of his top investigators, newly-promoted Lieutenant Nelson McCormick, who was accompanied by his partner Sergeant Nathaniel Hughes and a detective of East Asian descent he didn't recognize.

"Nelson." He said as he greeted the lieutenant. "What have you got?"

"Well, from what we saw in the victim's bedroom, sir." McCormick explained. "There were signs of breaking in through the bedroom window."

"One thing for sure was that the bedroom window in the victim's bedroom was open during the night, sir." Hughes interjected. "Her parents must have kept it open to allow the night breeze to keep her room cooled down, which also provided whoever was responsible for the disappearance a way into the victim's bedroom and abduct her while she was sleeping."

Sam nodded. "What brought you gentlemen to this conclusion?"

"The outside of the bedroom window, sir." The new detective explained, and Sam thought he could detect a Cantonese accent in his voice. "On the edge of window, there were two, pipe-sized dents on the sharp corner, which could only be caused by one, or maybe two, heavy persons climbing on a ladder and break into house through victim's bedroom window."

"I see." Sam nodded just as the lieutenant turned to him.

"Forgive Detective Charlie Chan's English, sir." McCormick said. "He's transferred from China's National Police Agency six months ago, but his commanding officer highly recommended him and he was key in busting a major trans-Pacific drug trafficking ring last year."

Sam nodded understandingly before turning to Chan and said, "Well, I believe Captain Stephenson made the right decision in approving your transfer, Detective Chan. That was a good observation you did."

"Thank you, sir." Chan nodded just as the police commander saw George walking towards him.

"Excuse me, gentlemen." Sam said to the detectives as he walked over to the millionaire, who had a worried look on his face.

"Sam." George said as Sam walked towards him.

"George." Sam nodded. "It's a shame we have to meet in such circumstances."

"Indeed." George agreed. "Has there been any sign of Daphne?"

"Unfortunately, no." Sam shook his head disappointedly. "We do know that someone has broken in and kidnapped her while she was asleep in her bedroom last night."

"Forgive me for asking, Mr. Blake." Hughes interjected. "But do you have any enemies? Perhaps someone who would wish you or your family harm?"

George thought for a while before shaking his head. "Not that I can think of, although it won't be a surprise if that crime lord Robert Oakley is behind this kidnapping."

"What about any former employees you or Mrs. Blake had fired?" Chan asked. "Maybe one of them decided to seek revenge by kidnapping your daughter."

George thought before replying, "Well, my wife and I did fire a group of employees several years ago when they were suspected of using our company as a front for a protection racket and counterfeiting ring. Not sure if it may be relevant to what had happened to Daphne last night."

"Well, if there was a connection, George, why did those former employees wait eight years to kidnap your daughter?" Sam asked. "Why didn't they do it, for the sake of argument, two weeks after you terminated their employments?"

George nodded just as the telephone rang.

Sam quickly turned to the investigators, all of whom had their phone-tapping equipment set up and ready to go, as a signal for them to get to work in tracing the phone call if it was a ransom demand.

George walked to the telephone and turned to Sam, who nodded at him encouragingly, which was also a signal for the investigators to start tracing the phone call as soon as George picked up the phone.

"Hello?" George asked as he answered the phone.

"Is this George Nadley Robert Blake?" The party on the other end asked.

"Yes, speaking." George replied.

"Excellent. I just want you and your wife to know that your daughter Daphne is in safe hands. However, if you want to see her alive again, you must do what I told you." The man said.

"What do you want?" George demanded.

"Pay me sixty million dollars and you'll see your daughter again." The man replied. "However, don't even think about going to the police. If you do, you'll never see your daughter again. Is that understood?"

George took a long time before sighing, "Yes."

"Good." The man said. "When you have the money ready, drop it off at the First National Bank parking garage over at Ruby and Silverman by twelve o'clock at noon."

"The Ruby and Silverman branch of the First National Bank?" George asked. "But that place's abandoned, and how do you suppose I can get that large sum of money in three hours? Just who do you think you are?!"

"Remember the address and what I said about the police, Mr. Blake." The man said, ignoring George's outburst. "One 911 call and you'll never see your Daphne again."

The line then went dead as George yelled, "Who is this? Where's my daughter?! Hello? Hello?!"

Sam turned to his investigators just as George slammed the phone down. "Got anything?"

"We've traced the origin of the call, sir." One of the investigators replied. "It came from a public phone booth. The kidnapper must've figured that we'll try to trace the phone call."

Sam nodded as he turned back to George, who was still huffing angrily about the phone call.

"That buffoon thinks he can blackmail me and Elizabeth into paying sixty million dollars and get away with it." He huffed. "If he gets caught, I'll make sure that he wouldn't get anywhere near this mansion and my family ever again."

"Don't worry, George." Sam replied. "My men and I will do our best in finding your daughter, but right now, we have to check out that abandoned First National Bank at the address he provided."

"If I can suggest something, sir." Chan said. "The kidnapper may be luring police into a trap. There could be a bomb at the location, given that the place is abandoned."

"Charlie's got a point, sir." Hughes agreed. "We must think of something."

"Well, I'm still sending men over to the address anyways." Sam said. "But, I'll be having the bomb disposal squad on stand by, along with a bomb disposal robot at the scene, and we'll send the robot in to access the area before sending the men in. Maybe there's no bomb at the scene, but the building's structure may be too weak and the kidnappers may have intended on having our men getting trapped in the building when it collapses."

"And chances are, the kidnappers may be in the area watching it happening as well." McCormick added.

"Right." Sam nodded before turning to Stephenson and ordered. "So have the bomb disposal squad and the undercover gang unit at the abandoned First National Bank by twelve hundred and when the area is deemed safe, have the men move in."

Stephenson nodded before the police get down to work.

During this time, Sam turned to George and added, "In the meantime, George, I'm having Daphne's room sealed up as a crime scene. Nobody will be allowed to enter until further notice."

"No problem." George nodded. "I only hope Daphne is okay and is at somewhere safe."

* * *

 **Please read and review!**


	4. A botched police operation

Chapter 4: A botched police operation

Meanwhile, back at the Rogers house, Wendy was preparing to have Tom and Jerry sent to the pet shop after her husband left.

"Okay, you two." She said to the cat and mouse duo. "It's time to send you back to the pet store where you belong at."

Immediately, Tom and Jerry both shook their heads as if they were saying, "No way! We were running away from two bad guys that did something that may have to do with the disappearance of your neighbour Daphne!"

At that moment, Scooby turned to the cat and asking telepathically, "Wait, what did they do?"

Tom and Jerry looked at each other for a brief moment, then the latter raised a finger and the duo raced off. A moment later, they came back with a large wooden board and one of Sugie's dolls.

Silently, the duo then imitated the actions of the two men they saw the night before: They climbed over the wooden board and then returned with Jerry carrying the doll, which was tied up, and placed it on a toy van.

"Like, are you telling us that you saw Daphne getting kidnapped?" Shaggy asked the duo once they finished their demonstration.

The duo both nodded with Jerry making hand gestures as if he was saying, "Those two crooks woke us up while we were sleeping at a nearby trash can, and then when we saw what they had done, one of us sneezed and attracted their attention. They chased us off until we managed to lost them and ended up in the basement of your house."

"Oh, good heavens." Wendy gasped once Scooby relayed the information to them.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy said. "Daphne's in big trouble."

"Re've got to do something!" Scooby added.

"Maybe it will help if you can bring us to the scene." Sugie suggested.

"Yeah, but first, we've got to inform Fred and Velma about this." Shaggy said as Tom and Jerry nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, the police were beginning to mobilize to track down Daphne's kidnappers.

As Commander Rogers made his way to his car, he saw the gang walking past the front of the mansion.

"What are you kids are up to?" Sam asked as he walked over to his son, Scooby, Fred and Velma, who were accompanied by Tom and Jerry.

"Like, no time to explain, Pops." Shaggy said. "But Tom and Jerry here witnessed the kidnapping last night and we're checking out the scene."

"What?" Sam exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell me that they were witnesses to the kidnapping, Norville? Could've save the department from the trouble of having to trace the ransom phone call."

"There was a ransom demand?" Fred asked. "How much did those kidnappers demand from Mr. Blake, Commander Rogers?"

"Sixty million dollars to be dropped off by the abandoned First National Bank at Ruby and Silverman by noon time." Sam replied before turning to Shaggy and Scooby and added, "And you two haven't answered my question yet."

"Like, you told us that it was way past Maggie and I's bedtimes, Pops." Shaggy defended. "We didn't have the chance for Tom and Jerry to tell us what the bad guys they saw were up to last night."

Sam sighed before saying, "Well, before we start pointing fingers on whose fault is this, you kids do what you think needs to be done while I get to work in tracking down those blasted kidnappers."

He then headed for his car before stopping and added, "However, I want you all to be very careful. Those kidnappers could be dangerous and may harm you."

"We will, Commander Rogers." Velma replied before the police commander climbed onto the car and drove off.

Soon, the gang arrived at the scene where Tom and Jerry witnessed the kidnapping the night before.

"So this is where you guys saw the two men kidnapping Daphne?" Fred asked the cat and mouse duo, both of whom nodded in reply.

"Then maybe we can find a clue around here." Velma said as she looked around the scene.

The six swiftly split up and looked around, hoping to find a clue that could tell them who the kidnappers were.

During this time, Shaggy asked the cat and mouse duo, "Like, did you guys saw the getaway vehicle's license plate number? Perhaps the make of the vehicle?"

Tom and Jerry both shook their heads as if they were saying, "Unfortunately, no. It was dark out here last night, although we could tell it was a van they were using."

Just then, Velma said, "Jinkies! Look gang!"

"Rhat is it?" Scooby asked as they rushed over.

"Tire marks!" Fred exclaimed when he looked towards where Velma was pointing at.

At that moment, Jerry remembered hearing a screeching noise before the van knocked over the trash can and snapped his fingers as if he was saying, "Those marks came from the van!"

After Scooby relayed the information to the others, Fred asked, "These tire marks are our first clue! Can your father's men find out the make of van based on the tire marks we've got, Shag?"

"Like, they have the equipment." Shaggy replied with a frown on his face after rubbing the tire marks before sighing and added. "But it could take a couple of days for the analysis to be complete, and by that time, the kidnappers are probably..."

He stopped in mid-sentence, but his friends didn't need him to continue. They all know that two days is too long and Daphne could be in worse condition by then.

* * *

At around twelve o'clock at the intersection between Ruby Ave. and Silverman Rd., the police operation to capture the kidnappers at the ransom collection place begin.

Dozens of undercover gang and vice operations officers and detectives were gathered in front of the abandoned bank, posing as drug dealers, as they awaited the bomb disposal robots to return as they assessed the area for any bombs or any structural deformations that could pose a threat to safety.

After what seemed like hours of waiting, the robots finally returned.

At the scene, Captain Brian Crowley, commander of the Major Crimes Division, awaited word from headquarters as detectives assessed the footage caught by the robots.

Eventually, the voice of Sergeant Neville Underwood of Vice Operations came through the radio.

"The building is clear for entry, Captain." The sergeant's voice said. "No signs of any bomb or structural deformations."

"You absolutely sure?" Crowley asked.

"Positive, sir." Underwood replied.

"Alright, then." Crowley said before disconnecting and turned to the men. "The area is all cleared, men!"

"Then let's go!" Lieutenant Richard Titley, the lieutenant in charge of the robbery unit of MCD and was placed in charge of the operation, ordered.

What happened next was like the scene of a bombing attack in a country struggling from an on-going civil war.

Just as the first of the men entered the building, a massive explosion took place just to the right of the building's entrance.

Most of the men that haven't enter the building were quick to stop and retreat, but the ones already inside or near where the bomb was placed weren't as fortunate as the building started to collapse from the explosion.

* * *

Several moments later, the area was filled with fire trucks, more members of the bomb disposal squad, rescuers and ambulances.

There were dozens of onlookers at the scene, watching the rescue operation getting underway.

One of them was watching the scene from the shadows of a nearby apartment building, and there was a smirk on his face as he watched rescuers carrying out the injured officers from where the abandoned bank stood just moments before.

* * *

 **Uh oh. There has been another roadblock in the investigation.**

 **Wonder what will happen next? Stay tuned, and please read and review!**


	5. Another ransom demand and the split-up

Chapter 5: The aftermath, another ransom demand and the split-up

A short while later, Commander Sam Rogers angrily slammed his fist down on the conference table hard as he met with the investigative team involved in the botched operation at Ruby and Silverman.

"How in heaven's name could this operation gone wrong like that?" Sam said angrily as he slammed his fist onto the table.

"We did everything as ordered, sir." Captain Crowley said.

"That's right, sir." Sergeant Underwood said. "The robots didn't detect any bombs or structural concerns while assessing the abandoned bank, and they were functioning normally during test runs last week. We also didn't see anything suspicious through the robot's camera footage."

"And yet this happened." Sam growled. "Fourteen members of gang and vice operations in the General Hospital, three with serious injuries."

He then looked around, facing everyone in the room, as he spoke with a clear tone of authority in his voice.

"I want to know what exactly went wrong in this operation. How the devil could the robot not detect the bomb right outside the building?"

"Well...uh...either the kidnappers knew that we will be searching the area, sir, or someone leaked the information to the kidnappers themselves, sir." McCormick offered. "Or maybe someone sabotaged the robot."

"If it was the latter two, then I will like to know who the devil leaked the information." Sam said before sighing and added. "Now get to work before I have a meltdown!"

As the officers were dismissed, McCormick walked over to Sam and asked, "In the meantime, for the kidnapping itself, sir, what should we do now?"

Sam sighed and thought for a moment before replying, "Return to the Blake Mansion. There's a good chance that the kidnappers are going to issue another ransom demand from Mr. Blake, and besides, I didn't get the chance to tell you that there's been another crime scene related to kidnapping, Nelson."

"Oh, really sir?" McCormick asked, raising an eyebrow. "How come you're telling me this now?"

"There were two witnesses to the kidnapping, Nelson." Sam sighed as they walked out of the conference room. "They were reluctant to come forward and speak to the police, fearing that they may get targeted by the kidnappers."

McCormick nodded understandingly as they left the office, only for Lieutenant Titley to race over to join them.

"Allow me to come with you, sirs." Titley said as he joined them. "You might need backup in case the kidnappers decided to return."

Sam and McCormick both nodded as they waited for the elevator to head down.

* * *

Meanwhile, the gang were at the Blake Mansion, unsure about their next steps in the investigation.

"I didn't see any security cameras in the area." Fred said as they met in the living room.

"So that means no one could get the license plate number of the van used in the kidnapping." Velma said.

"And there's a good chance that the kidnappers have stolen the van if they wanted to avoid being traced back." Shaggy added.

"What are we going to do?" George asked. "Those kidnappers better not do anything to Daphne, because..."

Before he could finish, the door opened and in came Jenkins, accompanied by Sam, Titley and McCormick.

Seeing the angry look on Sam's face, they knew that something had gone seriously wrong.

"It's a safe guess for me to say that the police operation went terribly wrong, Sam." George said.

"You got it." Sam said. "Fourteen officers involved in the operation are in the hospital after an explosion at the site, and all could've been prevented if our two witnessed told us earlier about what they saw last night."

"Wait, there were two witnesses?" George asked as Tom and Jerry both looked at each other.

"That's right." Shaggy replied as he gestured towards the duo. "They didn't have the chance to warn us last night, as we were supposed to be in bed when they crashed into our basement last night after running away from the kidnappers who saw them."

Before Sam could say something, the telephone rang, and George walked over to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Blake." It was the man again. "You didn't follow my instructions in paying the ransom I demanded and you called the police. I thought I told you no cops are to be involved!"

"Well, how did you expect me to give you the money at a place that was going to be bombed?" George retorted.

"Whatever. My patience with you Blakes is wearing thin, so listen carefully. I now demand 120 million dollars in ransom payments to be delivered by one-thirty."

"You're kidding me, whoever you are. How do you-"

"That payment is to be handed over at the Harbor Convention Center no later than the time I specified. This is your last chance. One false move and you'll never see your Daphne again, Mr. Blake."

"Just who do you think you are, you monster?!" George yelled angrily, but the man on the other end has already hung up. "If you hurt her, I swear I'll make you pay dearly!"

George then slammed the phone down hard and turned to the others.

"120 million dollars, to be handed over at the Harbor Convention Center no later than thirteen thirty." McCormick said. "And we've kept the news of Daphne's kidnapping under our wraps."

"That means someone has really leaked the news to the public, perhaps to the kidnappers." Sam frowned and crossed his arms before turning to the gang and added, "So did you kids managed to find a clue?"

"Well, we did." Velma replied. "There were tire marks at the scene where those two spotted the kidnappers climbing over the wall, and one of them remembered hearing the van brakes screeching before it knocked down a trash can."

"We could have the marks analyzed in the lab." Titley said. "But that will take a couple of days, which is too long for any of us here."

During this time, Shaggy felt someone sniffing his hand and looked down and saw Scooby.

"Like, is this really a good time to be sniffing my hand, Scoob?" He asked.

"Ri smell rish in your rands, Raggy." Scooby said.

"Fish?" Shaggy asked. "I didn't have fish this morning for breakfast or lunch, Scoob, unless they..."

He stopped when he remembered rubbing the tire marks Velma had discovered at the scene of the kidnapping.

"Wait a minute." He said after sniffing his hand again. "We'd better take another closer look at those tire marks, gang."

"Why's that?" Sam asked.

"Because Scoob may have discovered another clue, Pops." Shaggy responded.

* * *

A short while later, the gang, along with the three law enforcement officers, were back at the scene.

"Like, I didn't eat any fish for breakfast or lunch, and yet my hands smelled like fish." Shaggy explained. "Raw fish, to be precise."

"And you rubbed those tire marks after Velma discovered them." McCormick said as Fred rubbed the marks again and sniffed his hand.

"You're right, Shag!" Fred said. "Those tire marks have the smell of fish!"

"That means the van the kidnappers used must have in contact with a lot of fish." Sam observed.

"Perhaps a restaurant or more likely from the harbour, where fish is caught!" Fred snapped his fingers.

"And there are a handful of fish processing plants at the harbour." Titley added. "One of them is closed down due to the economic downturn."

"A closed down fish processing plant is an ideal location for a hideout." Sam said. "If you're in the shoes of a criminal, you'll definitely want to pick a run-down, abandoned place as a hideout as to not raise suspicions."

"If that is where Daphne is being held at, we need to move in." Titley said. "The kidnappers might be hurting her bad now."

"We'd better split up." Fred says. "Shag, Scooby, you and our two silent witnesses go to the Harbor Convention Center to check things out while Velma and I head for the abandoned fish processing plant."

"And I'll go with the two of you." Titley said to Fred and Velma. "You kids should know that this could get dangerous and we might need backup, so it's always good to have a law enforcement officer accompanying you."

"What about us?" Shaggy asked. "I don't want to end up like those fourteen officers and I don't feel safe without a law enforcement officer around to back us up."

"Don't worry, with that cat and mouse accompanying you, you four should be alright." Titley said before directing Fred and Velma to his car.

"I guess if you say so." Shaggy sighed. "Where should we meet after we're done?"

Fred responded by tossing Shaggy a radio. "Here, Shag. Use this radio and wait for my instructions."

Shaggy nodded as the trio got on the car and drove off.

Watching Titley driving away with Fred and Velma, Tom frowned. He didn't like how the lieutenant made that last remark.

As if knowing the cat's thoughts, Sam turned to Shaggy and Scooby.

"Norville, Scooby, I'm afraid you four are on your own." He sighed. "I can't trust any of my men in backing you four up, not when someone leaked the details of our operation to the kidnappers earlier this morning."

"Well, sir, surely you can trust me." McCormick said.

"Yes, I can, Nelson." Sam nodded. "But I need you to help me handle the leak back at Central, and I can't help but feel something suspicious about Titley."

"Like, was he among the first of the officers to be at the scene where the ransom was to be dropped off at, Pops?" Shaggy asked.

"That's right." McCormick nodded before checking his watch and added, "We'd better drive you boys over to the Convention Center."

Nodding, Sam said, "And remember to remain vigilant, boys. Those kidnappers may be after you."

"We understand, Pops." Shaggy nodded before they went to the other car.

As they drove past the front entrance to the Blake Mansion, Shaggy hoped that they aren't too late in rescuing Daphne.

* * *

 **Please read and review!**


	6. Two phantoms and the unmasking

Chapter 6: A run-in with two phantoms and the unmasking

 **(Fred, Velma and Lieutenant Titley)**

The whole ride to the Docklands of Coolsville Harbor was done in silence.

After a twenty-minute drive, the trio arrived at the closed down fish-processing plant.

As Fred and Velma got off, the former turned to Titley and asked, "Are you joining us, Lieutenant?"

Titley shook his head. "Not right now. I've got to make a call for backup in case the crooks are heavily armed, so stay put."

"Sounds good, lieutenant." Velma nodded as the two sleuths went to the entrance of the plant as Titley made his call.

A few minutes went by before Titley rolled his window down and said to them, "Sorry for the short notice, but I've been called back to headquarters to take care of something urgent, kids, so you'd better stay put until I return with backup."

He then rolled the window back up and drove away, leaving Fred and Velma behind at the entrance to the closed-down plant.

After the lieutenant left, the duo looked around for a way into the plant.

"Do you see any way in, Freddie?" Velma asked.

Fred looked around as he said, "No, not yet...wait a minute! That front window looks like a good way for us to sneak in!"

Velma turned and looked towards where Fred was pointing and nodded. The two sleuths sneaked over to the said window and climbed over the wide open gap, eventually making it in the plant.

"Now let's see if we can find Daphne in this plant." Velma whispered to her friend, who nodded.

"Right." Fred nodded in agreement. "Let's go!"

Cautiously, the two sleuths made their way through the closed down plant, and the smell of raw fish was evident, even though it has been months since the place closed down.

As the duo walked and looked around with their flashlights on, neither of them noticed a couple of dark shadows following them.

"Look at the machinery." Fred commented as they looked around. "They all look like they've been sitting idly for months. Nobody's been here for that long."

"Not quite, Freddie, look!" Velma said as she pointed at a nearby door to a storage room of sorts.

Fred looked and noticed the doorknob looked rather new.

"That doorknob looks new." He said. "Someone must be here recently!"

"And there must be something in the room." Velma added as she moved to open the door.

Behind the door was a dark room that looked empty. Except for...

"Jinkies, Freddie!" Velma exclaimed when she saw the middle of the room in the darkness. "Look!"

Looking towards where she was pointing, Fred saw a figure tied up to a chair right in the middle of the room.

"Daphne!" He exclaimed as the two rushed into the room towards the figure tied up to the chair.

Just then, one of the two shadows following them threw something into the room and then slammed the door shut.

"What was that?" Velma asked when they heard the door slamming shut.

"And what's that thing bouncing?" Fred asked when he saw the item that was thrown into the room.

At that instant, there was a mild explosion and the room was soon filled with a gas of some sort.

"Jinkies!" Velma gasped as they rushed back to the door, only for the knockout gas to take a toll on their strengths. "Knockout gas!"

Fred struggled to open the door, but by then, the effects of the gas was sinking in. The two sleuths lost their strengths and then collapsed to the ground.

The last thing they heard before everything went completely black was that of the doorknob turning and the door opening.

* * *

 **(Shaggy, Scooby, Tom and Jerry)**

Meanwhile, the four were dropped off by Sam at the entrance to the Harbor Convention Center, which was located a few blocks away from the closed-down fish processing plant Titley mentioned.

The convention centre was closed for renovations, but the four were able to find an entrance and sneak in.

The main entrance door was locked, leading Shaggy to turn to Jerry.

"Like, there's got to be a way in if those crooks demanded that Mr. Blake drop the ransom off at here!" He said. "See if you can find a way in, Jerry."

The brown mouse nodded before heading off to find a hole that he may be able to fit through.

He soon found a drain pipe and squeezed his way into the building.

As the mouse tries to find the main entrance door, he looks around to make sure the area is safe for his friends to enter.

Seeing nothing suspicious, the mouse made his way to the front entrance where he managed to unlock the front door and open it.

"Like, we better be careful, guys." Shaggy said as they sneaked in. "In case there's an ambush."

As he was speaking, neither of them noticed that two pairs of glowing red eyes were watching them in a dark area nearby.

The four made their way into the convention centre. In spite of the news that the place was closed down for renovations, there doesn't seem to be any construction activity in the centre.

"That's weird." Shaggy remarked as they looked around. "This place was supposed to be closed for renovations, yet I don't see any construction activity around here."

Scooby, Tom and Jerry looked around and nodded in agreement. However, before either of them could respond to Shaggy's remark, they heard a growl.

"Like, are you guys hungry?" Shaggy asked. "I can hear your stomachs growling."

"Rhat wasn't me, Raggy." Scooby replied as Tom and Jerry shook their heads.

"It wasn't my stomach either." Shaggy said as they stopped before turning their heads.

Standing behind them were two phantoms, both of whom growled as they raised their arms and hollered, "Get out!"

"Zoinks!" Shaggy exclaimed as Scooby, Tom and Jerry jumped. "T-t-two phantoms!"

The two phantoms marched towards the four and growled.

Swallowing, Shaggy said, "Let's get out of here!"

Immediately, they took off before the two phantoms could grab them.

The two phantoms chased the four throughout the convention centre in a rather comic fashion, chasing them into a room and passing by some large equipment in the process.

A few seconds later, the two phantoms emerged from another room and raced across the main floor while being chased by Shaggy and the trio.

Then, Tom and Jerry raced out of one room while Shaggy and Scooby raced out a second room and the two phantoms racing out a third.

The whole scene soon became messed up as the six parties involved in the chase race across the large convention centre main floor one way or another.

Eventually, the two phantoms chased the four down a hallway. As Shaggy, Scooby, Tom and Jerry ran on, they unknowingly crashed into a large cart, which then started moving towards the two phantoms.

The two phantoms stopped in their tracks when they saw the cart rolling towards them and reversed direction, trying to run away from the cart.

However, they weren't fast enough, and soon the cart crashed into them.

As Shaggy, Scooby, Tom and Jerry groaned from the impact, Shaggy looked down and saw the two phantoms trapped below the cart, unable to move.

"Like, let's take a close look at these two phantoms." Shaggy said as they leaned over to unmask the two phantoms.

Scooby, Tom and Jerry nodded as they pulled the masks off, revealing two faces familiar to Shaggy and Scooby.

"Officer Francis Poilievre and Officer Stephen Drumpf." Shaggy said as he recognized the two corrupt officers that are on his father's blacklist.

* * *

 **All will be revealed, but the adventure is not over yet! Stay tuned, and please read and review!**


	7. Some information

**To the guest that made the latest review for _Summertime Murder in Coolsville_ on July 23, Dimension One basically consists of my modern-day reboot of the _Scooby-Doo_ franchise in the form of my _Coolsville Central_ series, starting with _Coolsville: Year One_. Any _Scooby_ story that does not have a "D#" or "AD#" in their titles is part of Dimension One.**

 **It is not to be confused with my _City of Mysteries_ series, which belongs to Dimension 52.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Some information

"What do you think you're doing here, Mr. Rogers?" Officer Drumpf demanded. "This is a police operation!"

"Related to the Blake kidnapping case?" Shaggy folded his arms after they tied up the two rogue officers. "If that is so, why are the two of you here? There should be more officers here if it's to keep an eye out for the kidnappers to arrive to collect the ransom!"

"Your father is here directing us, Mr. Rogers." Officer Poilievre said. "You've made a mistake."

"Nonsense." Shaggy gritted his teeth and frowned as Scooby started growling at the corrupt officers. "Scoob and I and Pops know your tricks. He wouldn't have send in dirty officers like you to do this operation, and besides, he's back at headquarters investigating a leak."

When the two officers snorted in reply, Shaggy grabbed one of them by the collar and said angrily. "Scoob and I may be cowardly, but you should know that my last name wouldn't be Rogers if I don't learn anything about policing and reading people. Pops taught me the trick on how to detect if someone is lying without a lie detector, so you can try to say rubbish but you're not going to fool me or Scooby Doo."

Seeing that the two officers have sighed, Shaggy continued, "So tell us. Who hired you to do this? What have you done to Daphne?"

"We're not talking!" Poilievre spat. "That billionaire should've minded his own business in the first place!"

Shaggy and Scooby turned to Tom and Jerry, both of whom frowned and nodded.

Hissing at the two rogue officers, Tom and Jerry marched towards them with Tom revealing his claws.

Seeing the cat and mouse, the two officers' eyes widened just as Tom and Jerry jumped at them and broke into a large dusty fighting cloud.

Standing by, Shaggy and Scooby watched in surprise as the cat and mouse started giving the officers some well-deserved beating, including hitting them with a baseball bat, hitting them with an anchor and scratching them.

Finally, after the fight, the two officers were obviously scratched and bruised before Drumpf said, "Okay, we'll talk."

"So who are you working for?" Shaggy demanded.

"It was this guy who the Blakes fired years ago." Drumpf said. "Name's Sebastian Jelenic and his main security chief, who actually planned all of this."

"Who's the security chief?" Scooby growled.

"Not sure." Poilievre said. "We never saw his face when we took part in this, but he had this eagle tattoo on his left arm, near his wrist."

"Eagle tattoo?" Shaggy asked as his eyes widened when he remembered seeing one earlier, in fact just less than half-an-hour ago.

Turning to Scooby, Tom and Jerry, he said, "Like, that's Lieutenant Titley! The guy that took part in the failed raid at the abandoned bank at Ruby and Silverman this morning!"

"Ro wonder ri felt suspicious rabout that ruy." Scooby remarked.

Tom was quick to wave his arms in a fashion as if he was saying, "That also means your two friends are in trouble if they were accompanied by that police lieutenant!"

Without hesitation, Shaggy and Scooby raced over to the nearby public payphone, which was somehow still working, where the former dialed his father's office phone number, while Tom and Jerry kept a sharp eye on their prisoners.

"Like, Pops!" Shaggy said when his father answered. "Lieutenant Titley is your leak! He must have took care of the bomb disposal robot when he was the first to arrive at the scene, which is how the robot failed to detect the bombs near the bank entrance."

"I know, son." Sam replied. "We've dug up his investigative records at headquarters and found his connection to a fraud ring operated by those three former Blake Industries employees who were fired for fraud. How did you know?"

"Scoob, Tom and Jerry and I were snooping around in the Convention Center when we encountered two phantoms that tried to scare us away." Shaggy explained. "They had an accident and we caught and unmasked them. They're Officers Drumpf and Poilievre, but anyways that's not important right now. Right now, Fred and Velma are in great danger when they went to the closed down fish processing plant with Titley and we're going to need more officers there!"

Sam nodded at the other end of the line. "I'll mobilize the department, son. We're on our way! Stay safe!"

Shaggy was quick to hung up the phone before turning to Scooby and they raced over to Tom and Jerry.

* * *

Shortly after tying up the two rogue officers, Shaggy said to Scooby, Tom and Jerry. "Like, we've got to get to the fish plant, guys. Fred and Velma might be in big trouble!"

The three animals nodded in agreement before they took off, leaving the two rogue officers at the entrance to the convention centre, to be picked up by Sam and the mobilized police department.

 **(Fred and Velma)**

Meanwhile, in a dark room elsewhere, Fred groaned as he opened his eyes.

He tried to speak, only to feel something gagging him. It felt like a cloth.

"Oh boy, what happened?" He thought as he looked around, during which he felt that his wrists and legs are tied to something. "And where am I? Where's Velma?"

As his eyes adjusted to the darkness in the room, he saw Velma, also tied up to a chair and gagged and without her glasses.

"Well, at least I know that Velma's here with me." Fred thought just as the lights suddenly went on.

Turning their heads towards the front of the room, they saw three men standing by in the doorway.

"Ah, you're awake!" The first man said as they walked over to their prisoners and removed their gags.

"Who are you and what have you done to Daphne?" Fred blurted out as soon as the gag was removed from his mouth.

"And where are my glasses?" Velma added.

"Now now, my children." The first man said in a calming gesture. "No need to panic or get unruly."

"Unruly?" Fred demanded as Velma got her glasses back. "What have you done to Daphne? Why are we here?"

"Listen, kid." The first man said. "You know how dangerous playing detective is, and you should know that there are times where it is best that you have minded your own business."

"Well, Daphne is our friend and we demand to know what has happened to her!" Velma said. "What have you done to her?"

"Now now." The first man said. "I believe I should introduce myself. I am Sebastian Jelenic, who used to work for the Blakes, along with my pals here. You see, the Blakes had decided to meddle in our private business when we started using the company as a front for our protection and fraud rackets."

"But why?" Fred asked. "Didn't the Blakes paid you enough for your work?"

"Not exactly." Sebastian replied. "Blake is such a selfish man. He never paid us enough for our work and is always suspicious that we maybe using his company for illegal activities. Those rackets were meant for us to get extra cash and allow us to keep in contact with Oakley, who's been doing a great deal of good for the city but that knucklehead believes otherwise and has been wanting us to keep an eye on him."

"Well, he sure made the right choice firing you three." Fred said. "He doesn't like his company being involved in dirty business like that, and I won't be surprised if you three goons have used the corporate bank accounts in doing money laundering."

"But why did you kidnap Daphne now?" Velma asked. "Why didn't you do it, for the sake of argument, a few weeks after Mr. Blake fired you?"

"We weren't the ones that actually thought of this, even though we did want to get even with that jerk for firing us and meddling in our business." Jelenic gritted his teeth. "However, our friend in the police department, who was investigating us a year after we were fired, offered us this plan. For the next six years, he provided us intelligence on what the department is up to and how it operates. You see, we needed a clear picture and a better lay of the land before we put our plan to motion."

"Your plan was to extort Mr. Blake in millions of dollars in revenge for his termination of your employments." Fred said.

"Yes." Jelenic smirked. "We were not planning to actually harm your friend, but you know that we can't allow kids like you in snooping around and that we don't like anyone else meddling in our business, so you two are going to be good children and not to try to do anything funny."

"You won't get away with this, Mr. Jelenic!" Fred said angrily. "Our friends will be looking for us and the police will be hunting you down!"

"I don't think that will ever happen." Jelenic snorted. "Not with two of our security guys at the Harbor Convention Center taking care of your four friends."

He then turned to his two henchmen and added, "James, Joe, patrol the plant area and make sure we don't have any more snoopers snooping around here."

"Right." James nodded as he and Joe used the gags to cover Fred and Velma's mouths before getting to work.

* * *

 **Will Shaggy, Scooby, Tom and Jerry be able to rescue their friends?**

 **Stay tuned, and please read and review!**


	8. In the plant

Chapter 8: In the fish processing plant

 **(Fred and Velma)**

After being left alone and gagged in the room, Fred tired to figure out an escape plan. However, his hands and feet were tied tightly to the chair and he doesn't have anything sharp on his person or close by that could help his escape.

"I've got to get Velma and I out of here!" He thought. "But the rope and the gag are too tight for me to move or make a noise!"

As he struggled against his bonds, he thought his foot made a tapping sound that seemed loud.

Seeing Fred tapping his foot, Velma thought of an idea and decided to tap her foot in Morse Code.

"Freddie!" She tapped. "We may be gagged and tied up, but we can communicate with each other in Morse Code."

"Great!" Fred tapped back. "Can you figure a way out of here, Velms?"

"No, Freddie." Velma tapped. "We're tied up tight to our chairs and I don't see any sharp objects around that are within reach."

"Looks like we will have to make a wish that someone comes to rescue us." Fred tapped. "I hope Shag and Scoob are okay."

 **(Shaggy, Scooby, Tom and Jerry)**

It didn't take long for Shaggy, Scooby, Tom and Jerry to arrive at the abandoned fish plant, which was located a block away from the Harbor Convention Center.

The main entrance was opened, but the four knew that they have to be careful and be prepared for anything they may encounter.

They hid behind a wall near the main entrance with Shaggy silently peeking into the plant, armed with a pair of binoculars.

Looking around, he made sure that there was no one who could see them, and he also made sure that he and the boys aren't in the view of a nearby surveillance camera.

Seeing that the coast is clear, Shaggy turned back to face Scooby, Tom and Jerry and nodded, as if to tell them that the coast is clear.

Waving his right hand, he made a gesture as if to tell the boys to follow him.

The four managed to sneak into the plant silently and as they made their way down the hallway, they saw the two figures Tom and Jerry had recognized from the night before patrolling the area far ahead.

Hiding behind a support column, Tom and Jerry gave hand gestures as if to tell Shaggy and Scooby, "Those two men over there are the men that kidnapped your friend last night!"

"Like, you're absolutely sure?" Shaggy whispered.

Tom and Jerry nodded as if they were saying, "Positive."

Shaggy was silent as he tries to think of something. They've got three items in mind: Find Fred and Velma, find Daphne and find out who the kidnappers are.

It didn't take long for him to come up with a plan and he signalled Scooby, Tom and Jerry closer for them to listen. They all nodded when he finished outlining the plan.

* * *

A few moments later, James and Joe were still patrolling the main hallway when they heard something crashing.

"You hear something, Joe?" James asked his partner.

"Yeah, it's coming from that support column near the entrance!" Joe replied. "Perhaps we've got snoopers!"

"Right. Come on!" James nodded as they rushed off, keeping their hands gripped on their handguns as they went.

The two henchmen rushed over to the support column where they believe the crashing came from. But when they took a look, they saw no one.

"What the?" James asked. "I could've sworn there was someone here a minute ago!"

"As do I." Joe agreed, unaware that at the very moment he was speaking, Shaggy and Scooby silently sneaked by them and hid behind the wall as soon as they made the turn onto the adjacent hallway, nor did they notice a figure armed with a frying pan was fast approaching him at that same very moment.

"Well, we'd better..." James was speaking just as he heard a "WHACK!" and paused, in time for him to see a foolish look on Joe's face.

His partner then slumped to the ground, revealing Tom and Jerry with the former armed with a frying pan.

"You!" James exclaimed when he recognized the two silent witnesses. "Snooping around and trying to be the heroes, eh?"

The frown on Tom's face grew as he gripped the frying pan.

"Well, it's not going to happen, my friend." James says as he pulled out a gun. "Drop that frying pan before I decide to blast you with my..."

He didn't have a chance to finish his threat, as Jerry managed to climb onto his pants, armed with a nail, and poked his rear with it, leading the criminal to exclaim, "Yeow!"

As Tom and Jerry kept the two henchmen occupied, Shaggy turned to Scooby, "See if you can sniff out Daphne's scent, Scoob?"

"Right away, Raggy." Scooby nodded just as they heard another whack before Tom and Jerry joined them after whacking out James.

"Did you guys took care of those two men that did the kidnapping?" Shaggy whispered as he turned to the cat and mouse.

Tom and Jerry both nodded, with the latter making hand gestures as if he was saying, "They're out cold and won't be waking up for another hour or so."

"Good." Shaggy said. "Now let's get to work and find our friends and get the big fish involved in this racket!"

Scooby, Tom and Jerry nodded their heads firmly as they carried on. A few minutes went by before they heard some tapping coming from a nearby room.

"Like, did you guys hear tapping?" Shaggy whispered as they stopped.

Scooby peeked up and listened before gesturing towards a nearby room and said, "Rit's coming from rat room!"

"Let's go and find out!" Shaggy said quietly as they followed Scooby. "And be careful, in case it's a trap!"

As they reached the door leading to the room in question, Jerry silently sneaked into the room while the other three looked on.

Inside the room, the mouse saw two figures both tied up to chairs.

Making sure that there is no traps around, he whistled his comrades, signalling them in.

As Shaggy, Scooby and Tom entered, the former turned on the light and recognized Fred and Velma tied up and gagged.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy exclaimed. "Freddie! Velma!"

The four moved quickly to free their friends.

"Shaggy! Scooby!" Fred exclaimed as his gag was removed.

"Tom and Jerry!" Velma added as she was being freed. "That was perfect timing!"

"Like, what happened?" Shaggy asked as Scooby managed to free Fred.

"We were checking the plant and found this particular room that has a brand-new-looking doorknob." Fred explained.

"And you know that this plant has been closed down for a while." Velma interjected.

"Right. So we checked out the room and saw Daphne tied up and gagged on a chair, except that it was a trap." Fred continued. "As soon as we entered, someone threw something into the room behind us and slammed the door."

"The thing exploded and released knockout gas." Velma said. "Then, everything went black until we woke up and found ourselves tied up."

"Zoinks!" Shaggy said. "I'll bet that Lieutenant Titley ordered those thugs to do that to you after he dropped you off here."

"Wait, Lieutenant Titley's involved in this?" Fred asked.

"That's right." Shaggy nodded. "He's the security chief of Jelenic and he actually planned all of this!"

"No wonder that operation at Ruby and Silverman crashed and burned this morning." Velma remarked.

"Anyways, we'd better find Daph!" Shaggy said. "Before Jelenic figures out that something is amiss. The guys knocked out his two henchmen earlier when we came in."

"Wow." Fred remarked as he turned to Tom and Jerry. "For someone who doesn't speak at all, they sure are brave and resourceful."

Soon, the six made it out of the room where they find themselves trying to think of somewhere to go to find Daphne.

"Looks like we're going to have to split up, gang!" Fred said. "Velma, you come with me and we'll search the north side of the plant, while you guys take the south side."

"Right." Shaggy nodded. "Let's go!"

* * *

 **Will the gang rescue Daphne in time? Stay tuned, and please read and review!**


	9. The rescue

Chapter 9: The rescue

Just as the group were about to split up, Velma noticed something on the nearby floor.

"Guys, wait up!" She said and everyone stopped. "I think I found Daphne's scarf!"

Shaggy, Scooby, Fred, Tom and Jerry went over to look. Sure enough, it was the green scarf Shaggy gave Daphne as a birthday gift on her previous birthday the year before.

"Like, that means that she was here a while ago!" Shaggy said urgently. "Those kidnappers must've dragged her past here and dropped the scarf!"

"Scooby, can you get a trail of Daphne's scent?" Fred asked.

Scooby nodded as he sniffed the scarf before reaching down to the floor. A few seconds went by before he figured out the trail.

"Ri've got it!" He said. "Rollow me!"

Without another minute, the gang followed the Great Dane as he sniffed out Daphne's trail.

"We'd better hurry." Fred said. "Daphne could be in trouble! We have to find her fast!"

"I don't think that will be necessary." A voice suddenly said.

The kids stopped and turned and looked. It was the two thugs who were accompanying Jelenic and were knocked out earlier by Tom and Jerry with their guns drawn.

"Oh great." Velma remarked as the two thugs approached them.

"You kids have meddled too much!" Joe said. "The boss doesn't like kids who snoop around."

"I though he told you two to be good children and stay in that room." James added.

"Well, we both know that at times it's good to be naughty." Fred snorted as he folded his arms. "And we're not leaving until we find our friend!"

"In that case, we're going to have to teach you kids to be good children the hard way!" Joe smirked as he pulled out a club.

As the two thugs approached the gang, Velma turned to Shaggy and Scooby. "Shaggy! Scooby! You go find Daphne! We'll try to hold them off!"

"Like, you sure that's wise, Velma?" Shaggy asked as he saw the pistol in James' hand.

"Just go!" Fred said. "We can't let that buffoon get away!"

Shaggy and Scooby turned and looked but then nodded. They need to find Daphne and quick! Without hesitation, the duo quickly slipped away while Fred, Velma, Tom and Jerry covered them, preventing the two thugs from chasing after their friends.

"Move out of the way!" James said. "Let us teach that naughty kid and his mutt a lesson!"

Tom responded by shaking his head firmly as Fred and Velma replied, "Make us!"

"Very well, then." Joe said as he and his partner prepared their weapons.

As Shaggy and Scooby continued on tracking down Daphne's scent, they went past a trash can, where Shaggy paused as his eyes settled on a metal garbage can lid.

* * *

Meanwhile, upon hearing some gunshots from his headquarters, Jelenic started packing his stuff.

"Time to get out of here, my lady." He said to Daphne, who was still tied up and gagged on a chair. "We can't let those snoopers get to you!"

Daphne's response was not intelligible, although it's a safe guess to say that she was demanding Jelenic to let her go.

"Sorry, hon." Jelenic said with a smirk. "I can't let you go until Daddy has paid what he owed."

"Like, I don't think she needs to wait any longer, Mr. Jelenic." A voice suddenly said.

"What?" Jelenic stopped and turned and saw Shaggy and Scooby walking into the room with the latter growling. "I thought Titley's men got rid of you!"

"Well, you didn't count on us crashing into a cart and crashing into them." Shaggy said. "Now let Daphne go or we'll make you do it that hard way!"

"Oh, so you're going to let your dog bite me, huh?" Jelenic said mockingly. "I'm scared."

"Actually, Scooby's not going to bite you, man." Shaggy said. "We've informed the cops already."

"But you do realize that one of them is involved in this, huh?" Jelenic asked as he secretly reached his hand into his coat for a gun.

"Yes." Shaggy said. "And that welcoming committee at the Convention Center gave up your security chief's name, and I've told my father, who's a senior-ranking police officer in the department, about his conduct and he has mobilized the whole department!"

Jelenic was stunned when Shaggy made the last remark, and the latter can tell that Titley didn't inform him about the fact that Shaggy was related to the senior police officer in charge of the case.

"You're...you're bluffing!" Jelenic said as he reached for his gun.

"No I'm not." Shaggy replied. "Now, you can give up easily or do that the hard way when a battalion of police officers arrive, along with two of their own who has their badges stripped."

Meanwhile, Fred and Velma managed to subdue and tie up James and Joe and were on their way to find Shaggy and Scooby when they heard another gunshot.

"It came from that room!" Velma exclaimed when she pinpointed the origin of the noise.

"Quick!" Fred shouted as they raced towards the room.

When they entered the room, they were greeted by a shocking scene.

"Jinkies!" Velma exclaimed. "Shaggy!"

"Oh no." Fred said when he saw Shaggy lying on the floor motionless, while Scooby was whimpering. Although Daphne was still gagged, it was not difficult to see the devastated look on her face.

"What have you done to Shaggy?" Velma demanded as she stormed towards Jelenic, only for Fred to pull her back, as Jelenic was still holding the gun he used to fire on Shaggy earlier.

"Your friend really should've minded his own business and not to snoop around." He said coldly. "At least I can spite that meddling police commander leading the department here."

However, as Jelenic was speaking, he didn't see Shaggy lifting a leg.

Then, he kicked the gun away from Jelenic's hand and got up, much to the shock of the kidnapper.

"What the..." Jelenic exclaimed. "How did you..."

"Like, I knew that you were going to have this one trick up your sleeve, Mr. Jelenic." Shaggy smirked as he pulled up his shirt, revealing a metal trash can lid he had hid underneath his shirt and had used as a bulletproof vest. "So on my way here, I picked up something from the garbage."

As his friends sighed in relief, Shaggy walked over to Jelenic and gave him a whack with the trash can lid as he added, "And this is for kidnapping Daphne and attempting to extort her father out of his fortune!"

The whack was too much for the leader of the gang, and he slumped to the floor after a foolish look in the face.

The four then moved to untie Daphne and remove her gag.

"Daphne!" Fred exclaimed as they remove the gag.

"Guys!" Daphne caught a breath. "Boy, am I glad to see you all!"

"Like, we sure are glad you're alright, Daph..." Shaggy was speaking just as Daphne pulled him over and gave him a huge kiss.

"Woah." Fred said as Daphne kissed Shaggy. "What was that for?"

"I'm just relieved that Shag's alright after pulling that stunt." Daphne said. "I don't want to see Sugie crying over the lost of her brother, and don't you ever scare me again, Shaggy."

"Don't worry, Daph." Shaggy replied as he gave her a long hug. "I'm just glad you're okay, but you're going to need to see a doctor."

"You're right, kiddo." A voice suddenly said. "In fact, you all are going to see a doctor soon!"

The gang turned and looked. Standing outside was Lieutenant Titley with a sub-machine drawn.

"Hi, uh, Lieutenant." Shaggy grinned nervously as they raised their arms in surrender. "Came to check on us, eh?"

"That's right." Titley smirked as he entered the room. "You kids have played good, but now's the time to stop."

He then clicked the weapon as he added, "One move, and you're down!"

The gang all stiffened. Shaggy's trash can lid is too far from him to reach, and there's nothing around that they could utilize to turn the tables against the corrupt police lieutenant.

Just as Titley thought he had nothing to lose, a "Whack!" suddenly can be heard.

For a moment, Titley had a foolish look on his face as he dropped the weapon. Then, he slumped to the ground.

Standing right behind him were Tom and Jerry, with the former still holding the frying pan he had used to whack the rogue police lieutenant.

Right after they helped Fred and Velma subdue James and Joe, Tom and Jerry were about to run off and catch up to them when they heard someone coming and hid. From their hiding place, they saw Titley entering the plant with a sub machine gun.

Knowing that they will need to back their friends up, they waited until the security chief walked past them and shadowed him as he made his way to the room where the others were at.

Seeing Titley about to mow their friends down, the duo made their move, resulting in what the gang just witnessed.

"Like, that was perfect timing, guys." Shaggy said.

"Are they friends of yours, Shag?" Daphne asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Long story, Daph." Shaggy replied as Tom and Jerry nodded their thanks.

"We'd better grab these prisoners and meet with the police at the front, gang." Fred suggested as they heard sirens in the distance.

Everyone else nodded before getting down to work, as the sirens grew louder by the second.

* * *

 **One more chapter to go! Please read and review!**


	10. The aftermath and the end

Chapter 10: The aftermath and the end

A short while later, police arrived at the front of the closed down fish plant. There were dozens of cruisers at the scene as officers secure the perimeter.

Through the rear window of one of the cruisers, Shaggy and Scooby could see Drumpf and Poilievre handcuffed. No doubt that they made the pickup at the convention centre prior to arriving here.

A car soon pulled up and out came Commander Sam Rogers, accompanied by Lieutenant McCormick, Sergeant Hughes and Detective Chan, the former who was behind the wheel.

Sam walked over to the gang, where he saw Joe, James, Jelenic and Titley, all out cold. He was relieved when he saw Daphne, who remained close to Shaggy and Scooby, probably for fear of being taken away if she were to be a distance away from him.

"So these men are our kidnappers." Sam said as he approached the gang. "Joseph 'Joe' Brown, James Moran Gillies and Sebastian Jelenic, all of them former employees of Blake Industries, and soon-to-be former Coolsville police Lieutenant Richard Titley."

"That's right, sir." Fred nodded. "And Daphne's all right, although she's clearly shaken up by the ordeal."

"Indeed." Sam nodded. "At least Mr. and Mrs. Blake are going to be relieved."

"Anyways, Pops." Shaggy said as Daphne held onto him. "What is to become of Lieutenant Titley, Officers Drumpf and Poilievre?"

"For the moment, those three disgraces are to be suspended without pay while the DA's office opens their investigation." Sam replied. "Titley was the lead investigator on the Blake fraud case several years ago before being made lieutenant."

"But you guys didn't find evidence to charge Jelenic and his co-conspirators for fraud, Commander Rogers." Fred interjected.

"That's right, Fred." Sam nodded. "I suspect that once Titley got involved with those three goons, he quietly withheld the evidence of the three employees' involvements in their use of their company as a front to the protection and fraud rackets. And once those three goons were fired and planned to get even by staging the kidnapping, Titley suggested them to wait as he gathered further intelligence on how the department operates so they can pull the kidnapping and extort Mr. Blake out of his fortune."

It was then that the Blake family car pulled up, and George and Elizabeth rushed out of the car.

"Daphne!" Elizabeth exclaimed when they saw Daphne with Shaggy comforting her. "Oh thank goodness!"

"Mom! Dad!" Daphne shouted as Shaggy let go of her and rushed over to her parents to give them a big hug.

"Daphne! Oh dear!" George said as he and Elizabeth hugged their daughter. "Thank goodness you're alright!"

"Like, Daph's going to need to see a doctor immediately, Mr. and Mrs. Blake." Shaggy said as he and the gang walked over to them.

"Did you kids caught the goons that did this?" George asked as he turned to them.

"Yes, we did, Mr. Blake." Velma nodded as she gestured towards the three former Blake employees, who were now stirring. "You probably recognized them."

"Indeed I do." George's eyes narrowed as he recognized Jelenic, who had just returned to consciousness and turned and saw him glaring at him.

Escorted by two officers, Jelenic was led to George, whose disapproving frown unnerved him. There was some silence as George glared at the man responsible for the kidnapping of his daughter. He finally broke the silence.

"Well?" George asked. "I suppose you've got something to say now that your scheme to extort me out of my fortune has gone down the drain, Mr. Jelenic."

"Darn right I've got something to say, Mr. Blake." Jelenic spat. "It was a perfect plan that copper cooked up for us that would've ended with us swimming in money, not to mention that it would've been a great way for me to get even with you for firing us after you meddled in our business, if it weren't for those meddling kids and their blasted mutt and those two silent witnesses!"

"Figures." George replied. "You shouldn't have used my company as a front for your rackets in the first place, Mr. Jelenic, and you sure picked the wrong group of kids to kidnap or mess with."

Jelenic huffed but didn't say a word, and his face expression turned from a defiant look with no hint of regret to a mix of fear and frustration when he saw Shaggy's stern look. A look that warned him against messing with the Blakes when he and Scooby's around.

"You blasted kid ruined everything!" Jelenic said frustratingly as he faced Shaggy. "I thought you two chickens will be the easiest to deal with!"

"Like, Scoob and I may be chickens, Mr. Jelenic." Shaggy replied calmly as Scooby growled. "But when you mess with anyone close to us, you mess with us. You better start thinking of reforming while serving your sentence, because if you go anywhere close to Daphne the next time, you'll have us and our new friends to answer to!"

Jelenic didn't say a word but was stunned silent by Shaggy's words as his friends nodded in agreement.

Having had felt enough of seeing him, Shaggy then turned to the two officers and said, "Take him away."

The two officers nodded as they led Jelenic away.

After watching the officers taking away the kidnappers involved in the scheme, George turned to the kids.

"I sure don't know how to thank you kids for rescuing Daphne." He said gratefully.

"Shag's the one you should thank, Dad." Daphne said. "He gave that man a good, well-deserved sock in the head."

"Like, don't thank me, Mr. Blake." Shaggy replied before gesturing towards the cat and mouse duo and added. "It's Tom and Jerry you should thank."

"Oh yes." Fred nodded. "They witnessed the kidnapping, and a chance run-in with Shag's family got the ball rolling, not to mention that they also saved the day when Titley stormed in with a sub-machine gun."

"Which was also why you kids should've stayed home and let us do the rescue." A voice suddenly said, and as everyone turned and looked, it came from a patrol officer with black hair and a mustache.

The officer gestured towards his badge as he continued, "There's a reason why we wear this badge, you know, and rescue missions like this one can be dangerous to you kids, and..."

"Officer Bronson Stone, bite your tongue!" Sam barked with a stern tone of authority in his voice as he faced the officer. "The victim has been rescued, the culprits involved in the scheme have been arrested and no one was injured. Things could've been worse had our victim's friend and the two silent witnesses haven't acted."

"And besides, would you think that had my daughters friends didn't get involved in this, my daughter will be rescued unharmed, given that someone within the police department compromised the whole mission?" George added.

Stone huffed and didn't reply before walking away.

"They witnessed me getting kidnapped?" Daphne asked, gesturing towards Tom and Jerry as she spoke.

"That's right, Daph." Shaggy nodded. "The two guys that grabbed you caught them snooping around and chased them to our house, where they lost them after crashing in our basement. Mom and Dad were planning to have them sent to the pet store this morning when news of your disappearance came."

"Then, they helped us with the investigation and later knocked out Titley when he attempted to turn the tables on us." Velma added.

"Oh." Daphne nodded as she turned to the duo. "I guess I really should thank you guys for rescuing me."

Tom and Jerry both nodded and smiled as if they were saying, "There's no need to thank us."

* * *

That afternoon, Shaggy and Scooby accompanied the Blakes as Daphne went to the hospital for a checkup.

As the doctor's check on the redhead, Shaggy, Scooby and George were in the waiting room waiting for Elizabeth and Daphne.

"I heard that Daphne kissed you when you kids rescued her, Norville." George said to Shaggy. "Care to tell me what was it?"

"Well, Daph told me that she was relieved that I was alright after pulling a dangerous stunt during the rescue, Mr. Blake." Shaggy replied with a shrug.

"I see." George nodded before raising an eyebrow. "What did you do?"

"Like, all I did was telling Jelenic that Dad's mobilizing the whole police department and he panicked." Shaggy replied. "He then thought that he could spite Dad by shooting me, but he didn't realize that before the showdown, I took the liberty of wearing a metal garbage bin lid and using it as a bullet-proof vest, but I pretended to get hit and collapsed to the floor to make it look like he shot me for real."

"And why did you do that?" George asked, keeping his eyebrow raised.

"I figured that if he knew that I was wearing something bullet-proof that protects my chest, then he'll aim for my other body parts that aren't protected, and you know how difficult it is for me to be able to take him down without risking getting shot." Shaggy explained. "So I played dead until the overconfident Jelenic was taunting my friends with his gun aimed towards them, then I took the right moment to lift my leg and kick the weapon away from him."

"I see." George nodded understandingly before frowning. "I understand why Daphne kissed you, Norville. That was one dangerous gamble if you ask me, and I will prefer that you don't try that dangerous stunt again."

"Like, don't worry, Mr. Blake." Shaggy said reassuringly. "I do hope that that's the last time I pull a stunt like that."

George nodded just as Daphne, Elizabeth and the doctor exited the examination room.

"Is Daphne..." George asked the doctor.

"She's okay, dear." Elizabeth said. "But clearly shaken up by the ordeal."

"That's right." The doctor nodded. "There has been no clear signs of external injuries, but I advise that your daughter go see a councilor once a week. Either that, or stay close with someone you feel you can trust and feel safe."

"Like, I suppose it's also advised that she doesn't hang out with the gang until she feels better, Doc?" Shaggy asked.

"Yes." The doctor nodded before noting how Daphne went over to stay close to Shaggy and Scooby and continued. "Although...given that you managed to rescue her, I think you will be doing her a big favour by staying close with her and talk to her if she experiences more trouble."

"You think you can do it, Norville?" George turned to Shaggy.

Shaggy and Scooby looked at each other before nodding. "Daph feels like a sister to me, Mr. Blake. I won't forgive myself if something terrible happens to her again."

"Don't feel too stressed out over your new role in ensuring that Daphne gets better, Mr. Rogers." The doctor said to Shaggy. "She just needs someone outside her family who she knows she could trust."

"That's right, Norville." Elizabeth said to Shaggy. "It's not that we don't trust Fred or Velma. It's just that you and Scooby-Doo understands her problems better than anyone else."

Shaggy nodded understandingly as he turned to Daphne and they smiled at each other.

* * *

Later, after arriving home, Shaggy and Scooby were surprised when they saw a middle-aged couple at the front yard of their house.

The couple were speaking to Wendy as Fred, Velma, Sugie, Tom and Jerry looked on.

"What's going on?" Daphne asked as they approached Fred.

"While you guys were away, Mrs. Rogers was about to call the pet store." Fred explained. "However, a young couple who recently moved into the neighbourhood were walking by the house and overheard her plan to have Tom and Jerry returned to the pet store and went to her."

"Yes." The man nodded. "My wife Joan and I have always wanted a pet cat and when we walked by Mrs. Rogers house, we went to her to express interest in buying the cat, especially when she mentioned that she was planning on returning the cat to the pet store."

"And they agreed to buy Tom." Wendy added. "Both him and his mouse friend seemed excited to be adopted by new owners."

"I see." Shaggy nodded understandingly before turning to the duo and added, "Like, I guess that means we've got to say our goodbyes."

Tom and Jerry nodded as they turned to Scooby with the former extended his paw, as if he was saying, "It was nice knowing you, Scooby-Doo."

Scooby nodded as he took Tom's offered paw and shook it as if he was saying, "Likewise. I'm surprised you guys get along with each other well."

Upon understanding Scooby's telepathic remark, Jerry had a mischievous grin on his face before pulling out a mouse trap and placed it by Tom's tail.

As Tom finished shaking Scooby's paw, a "SNAP!" suddenly can be heard and the cat yelped in pain.

Seeing the mousetrap on his tail and Jerry laughing at his misfortune, the cat growled as he yanked the mousetrap off his tail before proceeding to grab the mouse.

Jerry, having had anticipated the cat's reaction, raced off before Tom proceeded to give chase.

As they watched the cat and mouse duo chasing each other in the yard, the gang sighed.

"Like, I guess things don't really change when it comes to long-time rivalries, like those between cats and mice." Shaggy remarked.

Everyone else nodded in agreement as they watched Tom and Jerry going through their usual chase routines, along with the usual slapstick.

* * *

 **And so, this concludes _Coolsville Central: Two Silent Witnesses_ , folks!**

 **The adventures of Mystery Inc. continues in _Coolsville Central: The Mystery Machine_ , which takes place about a year after the events of this story.**

 **Please read and review!**


End file.
